HKIce: Lighten Flowers
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After getting stuck in China after a meeting, Iceland runs into a silent former nation, Hong Kong. After China proposes that Iceland stays for a while, he ends up opening up and trying to find out more about Hong Kong. The longer he stays, the more he finds out about the nation, and even thinks he's starting to like him. Turns out, Hong Kong is more than silence. HKxIceland HKIce
1. Chapter 1: A fyrrverandi Nation

Hike: Lighten Flowers

Chapter 1: A fyrrverandi Nation

Beijing, China

Iceland thought the meeting would go fine; so he _thought_. Now, he only wished it was over. America yelled with his mouth full of the disgusting beef and ketchup he shoved in, England and France began to fight, threatening another 100 years war and other things that should not be repeated, Italy began to talk on about Pasta, both Romano and Germany started to yell at him until he started to cry. Iceland looked around the chaotic room only to find Norway chocking Denmark with his own tie, _figures_. Chine offered up treats as Korea (South) started ranting on about certain things as well, Japan tried to calm the Korean down but that failed as well.

Iceland didn't understand why he had to come in the first place, he just finished getting over a cold and wasn't in much of a mood for a meeting like this; he would of rather asked Norway about it later, even if it meant calling him his big brother, which he always is reluctant to do. By the time the meeting was suppose to end, they only talked about one subject, which sent Germany into a rage.

Thank god it was over! Iceland quietly packed up his notebook, which he didn't even need now, and started toward the door, then waited a few minutes for the excited nations to run out first, America led the way. Iceland finally followed out and decided to head for the airport instead of a hotel, he didn't want to stay in the same hotel as the rest of the crazy nations. Only problem, Finland had his ticket.

The five of them decided to get three plane tickets in case they wanted to leave early, the other two would stay if there was anything else important; Sweden's plan, and a pretty good one too. That was, he thought it was. "What do you mean you don't have the ticket?" He asked. Finland nervously laughed a bit.

"W-Well you see," He started. "Norway wasn't feeling good so he wanted to go home. The second he said that, Denmark jumped for the other ticket."

"And the third one?"

"Sealand went with them." He laughed nervously again. Iceland blinked.

"Seriously? You gave the last ticket to _Sealand_?" He asked. "Why?"

"B-Because he wanted to go home with them, Sweden told him to as well." Finland said. "Norway and Denmark could end up starting up a panic on the plane."

"Good point…" Iceland said. "But now I have no where to go."

"You didn't make a reservation?"

"I cancelled it because I was going to go home…."

"O-oh." Finland stuttered. "Oops?-I'm sorry Iceland!"

"It's fine. I'll figure something out." He sighed.

"I could help you there-Aru!" China popped in between them. "Iceland! You can spend the night at my place-Aru."

"China?" Iceland asked. "I-it's fine. I can get a place to stay."

"Please! I insist!" China smiled. "I won't ask for anything, it's just nice to have company over yes?"

"I suppose so."

"So come stay! It's just for a night!" China got all excited now.

"O-Okay. It's just one night." Iceland said. China smiled and grabbed onto Iceland's arm like an excited child.

"Well come on then!-Aru!" He started to pull poor Iceland away before he could say another word. Finland stood there and waved to the pulled away nation.

China didn't have many other nations over, at least none of the Asian nations who stopped by regularly. Russia always creeped in, he never wanted _him _there, France stopped by, another person he _didn't_ want there, and even England and America stopped by; you should know by now he didn't want _those two _over either. Iceland on the other hand, he was quiet and perfect company; if he didn't give China a head ache, he was welcomed.

China's house wasn't that far, they actually walked home in a short amount of time. Once they got there, China opened the door and welcomed Iceland into his home. Iceland walked in and the first thing he did was take off his shoes, then China handed him some slippers. He was very satisfied with himself for looking up Chinese culture, he knew what to do in China's home.

China offered Iceland some tea as they took a seat at the table. China handed the small cup. "Thank you." Iceland said. He waited for China to take the first sip then joined in. It was pretty quiet, Iceland never talked much and now he didn't really know what to even say to China. After finishing their tea, he really didn't know.

"I guess I should show you the guest room." China said taking the cups, Iceland nodded. China put the cups away before taking Iceland to the guest room. Iceland liked to see China's house, it was actually very nice. Traditional, colorful, it reminded him of Japan's house a bit, then again they were both Asian countries so that was expected.

Iceland looked around the room a bit. It was small, the bed was low to the ground, ancient carpets, paintings of Chinese writing hung on the wall, it was pretty homey, unlike Denmark's messy house, and this was only the _guest_ bedroom. Iceland put his bag on the bed and turned toward China. "Thank you again."

"It was no problem-aru." China smiled. "I'll be making dinner tonight and you're welcome to it."

"Hm. Thank you." Iceland gave a bit of a nod as China started to leave. Just then, they heard the front door slide open and someone come in. _That's strange_, Iceland thought, _I thought China lived alone_. Iceland took a peek out of his room to see China walking down the hallway and meeting up with another young man. It was strange, he thought he had seen the man once before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe around the city? A previous time in China? No, he could of sworn it was at a meeting.

"I bought the noodles you asked for." He said.

"Aru! Thank you~" China smiled taking a bag from the man. "It will make dinner so much easier." He looked in the bag a bit as the man looked over toward Iceland. China looked up from the bag, at the man, then turned toward Iceland. "Oh! Iceland will be staying with us for the night-Aru."

"I see…" He said. He gave a small bow to Iceland before taking the bag back from China and leaving the other way. Iceland watched him leave before China turned around and looked at him.

"Who was that?" Iceland asked.

"Oh! I forgot," China scratched the back of his head a bit. "That was Hong Kong. I forgot to tell you he stays here-aru."

"He lives here?"

"That's right. He's not…really a nation. One country, two systems." China explained. "He's more Western though, thanks to (stupid) Britain."

"Oh?" Iceland questioned, _so he did go to the meetings_.

"Yea so you get settled in and dinner will be ready in an hour-aru." China waved his sleeved hand a bit and started to leave. "I'll send him to get you when I'm done."

"Okay." Iceland said and went back into his room. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He sighed a bit; he didn't feel comfortable staying at China's house, he really didn't know China _or_ Hong Kong. He laid back on the bed a bit and just relaxed, he wondered how his Puffin was doing, that was really the only thing on his mind other than wondering how Norway and Denmark's flight was, he secretly hoped Denmark got lost at the airport…

His thinking was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly sat back up and called for the person to come on. The door slid open for him to find Hong Kong standing there with a folded blanket in his hands. "Oh. Hello." Iceland said. Hong Kong first didn't move, he simply stood at the doorway. Iceland stared at him, not really knowing what to do, then he realized he was probably waiting for him to tell him to come in. "You can come in." Iceland noted. Hong Kong took a step in and walked over to the bed, Iceland sat up straight.

"It gets cold at night." Hong Kong said. He lowered the blanket toward Iceland. Iceland took it out of the nation's hands and placed it on the bed, a very light blush went across his face.

"Um thank you." Iceland said. Hong Kong nodded, bowed, and excused himself before leaving again. He was such a silent nation, or more of a former nation really. Iceland unwrapped the lightly colored blanket and looked at it, so neatly pattered, it was clearly hand-made too. This was one of the first time he actually talked to Hong Kong, the nation seemed friendly enough, very quiet, but friendly. He found himself…curious about Hong Kong.

OOOOOOOOOOOOThank you~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they come from.

So yeahhh~ Me likey this couple :3 So if anyone has any ideas on this or anything to help with a story line, please feel free to leave an idea!

Ok and the title. "Lighten Flowers" (this needs to be explained!) Ok so the "lighten" part is the Northern Lights in Iceland (based off the alien lights from the Paint it White! Movie). "Flowers" is the flower on Hong Kong's flag~

Translations: (Done by Google!)

Icelandic

A fyrrverandi Nation: A Former Nation


	2. Chapter 2: Kvöldverður

Chapter 2: Kvöldverður

Iceland changed into something more comfortable, a light dress shirt and what he considered to be his PJ pants, though he didn't know if it was acceptable for China's dinner, he knew Asian countries had certain ways of doing things. Hong Kong knocked on the door and peeked in as Iceland read a book. He looked up and toward the nation. "Dinner's ready." Hong Kong said.

"Oh." Iceland put his book down on the bed and got up. Hong Kong stepped aside and let Iceland come out of the room. Iceland came out and slid the door behind him, then followed Hong Kong into the dinning room. China had just finished setting up for dinner, it looked like he went all out too. Bowls of noodles, chicken, rice, dumplings, soups, cups of tea, it looked like a fest that would barely feed him and the Nordics; Denmark always ate up everything.

"Hello Iceland-Aru!" China finished setting the table. Iceland had studied some Chinese manners, he knew some things but he was confused on them. He knew the guest of honor was suppose to sit down first, he couldn't tell if that was him or not, he was the guest. Hong Kong glanced at him.

"After you." He said. Iceland realized he was the guest of honor, he quickly gave a small head bow to the two nations and sat in the chair, he was pretty happy it wasn't like Japan's house, where he had to sit on the floor. After that, China and Hong Kong sat down too, across the small table. He sat there, not knowing what to do now, until he heard China speak.

"Let's eat-Aru." He smiled. Hong Kong glanced towards Iceland again, telling him to go first. Iceland sensed that and picked up the chop sticks, China and Hong Kong followed. Hong Kong silently began eating, only after Iceland and China tried some, dinner was silent. Normally Iceland was fine with silence, he always ate by himself if not with the other Nordics, Denmark always made it loud. Iceland tried to remember that book he studied, Chinese Etiquette was confusing to him; certain ways to do everything. He didn't want to look bad in front of China though, he glanced towards Hong Kong to see what to do.

Hong Kong was silent, he sat there elegantly and ate his food. He didn't go all out, he picked the food up one at a time in small pieces and slowly ate them. Iceland copied; he tried picking up a dumpling with the chopsticks, though he accidentally dropped it on his plate, which caused Hong Kong to glance over at him. Iceland tried picking it up again and once again dropped it, he wanted to curse at it, just under his breath though.

"Iceland," Hong Kong said, Iceland looked at him. Hong Kong raised his chopsticks up and moved them. "Like this." He showed Iceland how to use them. Iceland looked at his own and tried matching them to the way Hong Kong was holding them. After a few tries, Iceland finally managed to hold the chopsticks right, though it seemed that the other two nations were almost done. He sighed a bit and continued eating while the other two nations finished eating.

Iceland finished a few minutes later, after he realized the other two were done, he felt a little embarrassed. He looked over towards Hong Kong, only to find the nation staring at him; He quickly turned his eyes to China instead. "Would you like any desert or tea, aru?" He asked.

"N-no thank you." Iceland said. "I think I should just go to bed, I'm very tired."

"Oh okay," China said. "Good night then, aru." Iceland bowed his head a bit and carefully got up.

"Thank you for the meal." Iceland bowed his head once again and started walking back to his room. He slid the room's door open, went in, and slid it behind him. He was quick to turn on the light and laid down on the bed, it was so soft and comfortable. He was quickly falling asleep before he knew it. He got under the covers, snuggled in, and then grabbed the extra blanket Hong Kong gave him and spread it over himself. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep in the cozy bed.

He slept a full night, it was nice not to wake up the middle of the night with the yelling of Denmark trying to break into his house, which he often tried to do if Norway chocked him. He didn't sleep an _entire_ night though, he woke up a little before dawn because of a clicking noise. Iceland tossed over in the bed a bit, trying to ignore the noise, and go back to bed. The noise got louder though, to the point where he couldn't ignore it. Iceland sighed and slowly got out of bed and looked around the room, trying to find the noise; Finally he figured out it was at the window. He got himself up and went for the window, then slid it open a bit. "Hey! Tough guy!" Mr. Puffin dived right in through the window and nearly flew into Iceland's face until he fell backwards.

"M-Mr. Puffin?" Iceland blinked in confusion. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You left me at home! That stupid Dane was trying to feed me! And _that_ did not work!"

"A-Alright I'm sorry I left you home," Iceland said. "But how did you find me?"

"I've been with you how long? You don't think I could track you down?"

"Not all the way from my house to China's…"

"Well I can."

"O-Okay…" Iceland picked up the puffin and placed him on the bed. He went to close the window again when he noticed something, the lights were on outside. He looked out the window a bit, over the walls, he could see a small courtyard, lit up for the morning. _Who would be up so early_?, Iceland thought,_ or maybe China forgot to turn the lights off? _Iceland threw on his jacket and slid the room door open.

"Tough guy, where you going?"

"Just stay here and don't make much noise, I don't want China to wake up." Iceland came out of his room, despite his puffin's complaints. The hallway was dark, doesn't China have any lights? He tried holding onto the wall the best he could so he wouldn't trip over anything and guided himself out to the kitchen, at least he made it somewhere. He could see the light reflecting on the wooden floor down another hallway, so he headed there. He made his way down to another door that led outside, he slid it open to the lighted courtyard.

He didn't go out a first, he simply peeked out to see what was happening; he didn't expect to find a certain nation. He peeked out to find Hong Kong in a strange stance, he was bent a bit, space between his feet, bending low, one arm bended to his chest and another one out, both his hands in fists. He stared blankly at the wall facing him, not moving an inch, only taking deep breaths. Iceland came out a little more to see the concentrating nation, his position changed quickly. He steadily moved his feet together and his hands up, putting his fist to his palm. Iceland stood there watching the nation take a deep breath and quickly spring himself into action.

Hong Kong jumped up and flew one leg out for a kick, then the other for the same kick. He landed on one foot and brought the other one up, placing his palm to his fist again, his knees together with one bent. He threw his elevated foot out for another kick and landed his body in the first position Iceland saw him in. _He has good balance_, Iceland thought, he curiously watched the nation move into positions, never messing up, never letting out an uneven breath, never losing balance; _he was so good_. Iceland tried moving up a bit to get a better look, until he tripped over an uneven piece in the pavement and started to fall.

He had closed his eyes for the fall but when he opened him, he saw something else. Iceland blushes as he looked up to see Hong Kong's face. His hands placed on Iceland's sides, lifting him up with Hong Kong underneath holding him up on his knees. Iceland's cheeks blushed as he looked at Hong Kong, too embarrassed to say anything or even move. But, Hong Kong slowly pushed himself up and lifted Iceland back to his feet. "Are you alright?" Hong Kong asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-Yes, n-no, y-yes, I-," Iceland gulped a bit, he was rattling on now. Hong Kong titled his head a bit at the Nordic, then looked down, Iceland followed and looked down, only to find little stains of blood on his pants, his knees were cut. Iceland didn't feel it through the embarrassment, but he felt the little cuts now. Hong Kong didn't show much expression, but he did wish he had gotten over a bit quicker to stop him from getting cut. He stared at Iceland's knees and then moved his eyes back to Iceland's face.

"Come with me." Hong Kong grabbed onto his hand, making Iceland blush more, and helped him inside. He sat Iceland down in the living room and went to get the first aid kit. Iceland sat there, peeking over to see if Hong Kong was coming back or not, he sat there a bit nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Hong Kong came back with the first aid kit and sat on the floor next to him. He gently pulled up Iceland's pants to uncover his knees and started taking out supplies to help him. Iceland watched as Hong Kong cleaned the cut on one knee, then put a bandage on it. He watched again as he did the same to his other knee, it only stung a little bit. Iceland looked up a bit at Hong Kong as he put the supplies away, then looked back toward Hong Kong. "Would you like some tea?" Iceland nodded a bit. "What kind?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Green or regular."

"Y-You know how to make regular tea?" Iceland asked, Hong Kong nodded. "W-Whatever you want to make." Hong Kong gave a small nod and headed for the kitchen, Iceland followed. Hong Kong hinted to take a seat at the table as he started preparing the tea for them. Iceland sat and took a look over to see him making his traditional tea, seems like he preferred it, _obviously_, Iceland thought. Hong Kong placed the small cup in front of Iceland and sat to drink his own. Iceland blew on it a bit as Hong Kong went right to drinking it. "H-Hey, um, Mr. Hong Kong."

"Don't call me Mr. please."

"R-Right, Hong Kong, um, what were you doing outside before?"

"Kung fu."

"D-Do you do that every morning?" Iceland asked, Hong Kong nodded. "O-Oh. So it's practice?" Hong Kong nodded again. "I see…" Iceland took another drink of the tea as well as Hong Kong did. It was quiet, peaceful, never the way it was at Iceland's house, not with Denmark. But, he forgot about a certain someone in Hong Kong's family.

The peace was interrupted with a huge knock on the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading~ I do not own the characters used in this nor the anime they come from.

I updates :3 I now have more ideas for this! Like I didn't before, so now I can update… hopefully sooner -.-' hope u like it~ :D

Translations:

Icelandic:

Kvöldverður: Dinner


	3. Chapter 3: Þú er upprunnið í Kóreu!

Chapter 3: Þú er upprunnið í Kóreu! ~

Their peace was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Iceland peeked up from his tea and looked toward the door, then toward Hong Kong when he noticed a change in the nations look; annoyed. He quickly got up and sprang toward the door until it flung open just before he could reach it, he paused in motion and went back to standing. Iceland looked as another joyful nation came in. "Hello!~" Korea flung in with his arms high in the air holding a plastic bag. "Korea is here~ Oh! You made tea for me? How nice Hong!~"

"It's for Chi-" Hong Kong silence himself when he saw the nation was already drinking China's cup.

"I like it~" Korea said after a huge gulp and sigh. "Hong, where you going to lock the door on me again?" Hong Kong gave him a look before going to close the door. "So, who's the kid?" He looked toward Iceland. "Hey! You're that, err, um, Nordic kid right?"

"I am not a child!" Iceland said with a hint of anger, though Korea didn't care much for it and gulped down the remaining little tea that was left. "Y-You're South Korea, right?" He could never remember anyone out of Europe, the same went for Korea apparently.

Korea looked over at him. "Yup!" He "slammed" the little cup down to the table and leaned over toward Iceland. "And you originated in Korea, yeah?"

"W-What?" Iceland backed away a bit. "What are you talking about? I'm not an Asian country, if that's what you mean. I'm a-"

"Yeah yeah, you're a Nordic, but you originated in Korea."

"I-I'm pretty sure I originated in Iceland, you know, my country?"

"You originated in Korea. End of story." Korea smiled.

"Leave Iceland alone, Korea." Hong Kong came back over and gave the Korean a look, he simply shrugged it away though.

"Hong~ Let's go play some games~" Korea flung his sleeves at Hong Kong. "Come on~ I'm bored~"

"Then go home." Hong Kong said coldly, Iceland watched the two siblings "talk" in his own silence, not really knowing how to react.

"Fine but you come with me~" Korea pouted. "It's not fun if I'm alone~"

"That sounds like a problem for yourself, not me." Hong Kong glared. "You should leave before China wakes up. He'll be mad that you barged in and drank his tea."

"Pfft, he won't be too mad~"

"I will aru!" China's voice sounded harsh as Iceland turned to see the man standing there with his hands on his hips. "Korea! I told you to stop barging in without asking me!"

"Awww~ I sorry~" Korea waved his sleeves a bit. "I just wanted to see you guys~"

"Bull shit aru!" China yelled and came into the kitchen more and going into the dish washer. "And you will pay!" He swag out his wok and swung it past the Korean's head, almost wacking him but he managed to fall back before it did. China tried attacking him again and again with him dodging each time. "Hold still so I can hit you!"

"W-Wait China!" Iceland got between the two just as Korea was cornered. "D-Don't do that to him!" Hong Kong stayed out of this little fight and off to the side.

"Why not! ? He deserves it! Always sneaking into my house, groping me and then taking over like he owns the place aru!"

"I only do it cause I get lonely~"

"Yes well why can't you be a little more calmer! ? This is one of the reasons North hates you!" China crossed his arms waiting for any response back but he didn't get one. Iceland turned around to unusually quiet Korean when he realized Korea was upset. "You are so obnoxious and useless South!" Hong Kong stood away but sighed, China took it _way _too far this time. Iceland looked back toward China and gave a bit of a dirty look but Chine only stood with an angry face before taking off and away. Iceland looked toward Hong Kong who only stood there like this was a daily thing going on, but the way he looked at Korea gave it away that the result wasn't the same.

"H-Hey Kor-" Iceland attempted to say but Korea crawled under the table of the kitchen. Iceland looked under the table at the upset Korean. "Hey um… Korea… you're not useless huh?"

"Yes I am."

"O-Oh come on! You're not!" Iceland looked toward Hong Kong for some help but Hong only crossed his arms and waited for the small issue to be over with, which made Iceland mad. He stood up and walked over to Hong Kong, getting a bit close to him and talking low so Korea couldn't hear him. "He's your brother, we have to cheer him up… why don't we take him out for a bit? You could show me around your city too, huh?" Hong didn't look impressed but once his city was mentioned, he titled his head a bit. He looked over at Korea then back to Iceland, then nodded. Iceland nodded back and went under the table again. "Hey, Korea. Want to go out with me and Hong for a bit?"

"Where?" Korea pouted.

"Times Square." Hong Kong stated.

"What he said." Iceland said. Korea's face got all bright with happiness and he quickly jumped forward at Iceland for a hug. Instead, Iceland was actually groped by the Korean. His face turned bright red as Korea switched to a hug, Iceland squirmed to get out of the hug but it was almost impossible with the Korean's grip; Hong Kong stood there and watched. "Hong! Help me!"

"Korea, down." Hong sighed. Korea let go and rolled back, then jumped up onto his feet which kind of amazed Iceland cause there was no way he could do that. "I'm going to change then, Korea you to."

"What's wrong with my hanbok?" Korea pouted.

"Not for public. I told you that already."

"Fine." Korea pouted. "I'll take your clothes!" Korea quickly ran into Hong Kong's bed room, Hong quickly reacted and chased after him. Iceland stood there a bit confused then looked down at his own clothes, he was still in sleepwear. _Well this is embarrassing, _he quickly walked back to his room, against the pain from his cut on his knee, to change.

_OOO_

"Korea! Stay away from the tracks." Hong said when he noticed the Korean was a little to close to falling off the platform of the train station. Iceland looked over at Hong, seeing him out of that duangu made him feel like it wasn't the same Hong Kong. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with an red collar, an black jacket over it, black jeans, and sneakers. Iceland continued to stare at him in the normal clothing, he couldn't help but think Hong Kong looked really… good. Iceland's cheeks blushed a bit but when Hong looked over at him, his face turned red and he quickly looked away toward Korea. Seeing Korea out of his hanbok seemed weird too. He wore bright colors though, a red stripped shirt under his bright green neon jacket, then purple short jeans followed by sneakers. And here was Iceland wearing his usual dress-shirt, brown jacket, black pants, and boots…. He felt out of it, but Korea was the actual odd one out.

The train pulled up and Korea quickly came back over toward them as they walked onto the train, almost leaving Korea behind but he managed to get on before the door closed. Iceland and Hong Kong sat down in their seats as Korea sat across from them, seats were only for two. Korea took up his two seats by putting his feet up on the seats as Iceland tired getting comfortable in his own seat. He looked up toward Hong Kong, "Thanks for buying the tickets by the way." He said. Hong nodded a bit and looked toward Iceland who quickly looked over to Korea, he didn't want to make eye contact. "Hey Korea, maybe you should put your feet down?

"No~ I'm comfortable~" Korea smiled. Iceland rolled his eyes a bit and looked back toward Hong.

"It's surprising how his mood changes so fast." Iceland said to him. Hong nodded a bit.

"He's like that."

"So um… where are we going?"

"Times Square."

"Isn't that… America?"

Hong shook his head, "Not the only one. We can go to the mall though." Hong looked over toward Korea. "I take him and Taiwan there when they stop over."

"Oh… cool…" Iceland looked away again. "It must be nice to have them over a lot huh? I wish my siblings never came over but you know…" He looked back up at Hong who seemed to look away as if something was bothering him. Iceland frowned a bit.

OOO

"The mall is… vertical?…" Iceland titled his head a bit as the other two Asian countries walked ahead of him. He stood there looking up at the building high up, usually the malls he saw were much different from this. He quickly hurried to catch up to the two as Hong helped them through the crowds and into the building. Iceland looked around in wonder, he hadn't seen anything like it. The floors were partly visible, like a two floor mall but with double and double the floors. He could see escalators moving people up and down, the lights shinning on each floor, the chatter of Chinese around him almost amazed him; he hadn't seen anything like this before.

"Hey hey~" Korea waved the sleeve of his jacket toward them. "What are we doing first?~"

"Iceland, do you like music?" Hong looked over at Iceland who was still looking around but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Iceland said.

"Music! CD Warehouse! Yeah? Yeah!" Korea got all happy with the mention. "Floor eight right Hong?" Hong Kong nodded. Korea quickly grabbed onto their wrists and began pulling them toward the escalators he always loved traveling up and down on. Iceland stood there close to Hong after Korea pulled them onto the escalator, he blushed a bit. Korea managed to pull them all the way up to the eighth floor, which made Iceland feel a bit nervous cause he kept looking down at the floors below. Korea pulled them off onto the eighth floor and quickly pulled them toward a store, CD Warehouse.

Korea let go of them and ran in ahead toward video games that he always enjoyed as Hong simply walked in with Iceland by him. Though most of it was in Chinese, he noticed he knew several CD covers that were lined up. They walked around a bit and looked around, Hong stopping every now and then to actually pick one up and read the back as Iceland continued to look. "Do you like "C-pop"?" Hong asked.

"Huh? Chinese pop?" Iceland questioned. "I haven't really heard it." Hong looked around a bit then grabbed onto Iceland's hand and pulled him over to a set of headphones and a touch screen board written in Chinese. Hong placed the head phones over Iceland's ears then scrolled down the list on the screen. Iceland looked over as Hong picked out something for him.

"No looking." Hong said.

"It's fine, I can't even read it." Iceland chuckled a bit. Hong made a slight smile and selected a song for him.

"How does this sound?"

Iceland listened to the music, it was soft. He could hear piano playing then a low and soft voice singing, it had a nice feel to it. He liked peaceful music, he liked this. "This is C-pop? It's really soft." He took one headphone off and looked toward Hong, just as the music began to pick up. Hong stood there against the wall and looked on as Iceland put the headphone back on and listened to the song, it was really catchy too. "It's nice… I wish I knew what they were saying though." Hong came off the wall and lifted an headphone up from Iceland's ear and leaned in a bit to hear the music; Iceland blushed.

"_I won't linger on their beautiful sunlight, because I know the sunsets I see are always changing too," _Hong translated softly liked the song, "_Because I know I've always had a pair of invisible wings, and they take me flying, giving me hope." _

"I-It's nice…" Iceland said blushing.

"It's by Angela Chang. I like the song."

"I-I'll look her up later…" Iceland smiled a bit. "And you, you sounded nice, even if you weren't really singing." Hong smiled a bit in thanks.

Korea peeked out from a corner of the store, looking at the two talking about the song. But once he saw Hong smile, his head popped up. Korea tried listening in on them but he was too far away. He didn't know what was happening but Hong was smiling, Hong was _smiling_! Korea quickly hid behind the CD case and bit his bottom lip. _Hong likes that Nordic! _He thought without any other thought in his head, _He likes him! _He wanted to squeal but he couldn't. _I gotta help him! _

"Alright! I got the drinks!" Korea came over with two medium cokes for the two sitting on the bench waiting for Korea to return. But when he only handed Hong one soda, the two looked at him with confusion. "Calm down! I got you and Icy two straws!" He flung out an extra straw and handed it to Iceland, who only blushed a bit as Korea sat down and drank his soda. Hong and Iceland both looked at each other as Hong offered the soda for Iceland to put his straw in, which he did. He let Iceland take the first sip, then he did once Iceland moved his head away. "S-So what are we doing after?" Iceland questioned.

"We should get some chocolate!" Korea quickly asked. Hong looked up and nodded a bit, seeing it was a good idea though knowing how hyper the Korean would be after gave him some doubts. Korea cheered a bit as Iceland chuckled and went back toward the soda the same time Hong did, both of them sipping their own straws and their foreheads meeting with how close they were; Iceland's face turned a bit red.

"S-Sorry Hong!" He quickly apologized as Korea only snickered next to him…

After heading back to the second floor to get some chocolate, the three of them headed toward a small book store to show Iceland around a bit; seeing all the Chinese lettering made his head hurt a bit because he actually attempted to read it; big mistake. The three of them walked around after that, talking about the area. Iceland listened to Hong talk, he seemed to be very interested when Hong talked of his city; he could see Hong smile the entire time. Korea followed right behind the two then came up to Iceland's side and pretended to trip a bit, falling into Iceland and then pushing Iceland into Hong Kong. Hong grabbed onto him so he wouldn't fall and gained his balance. Iceland was in Hong's grip now, he looked up at Hong and blushed a little more as Hong smiled, substituting it for his chuckle, then lifted him up back onto his feet. Korea quickly went ahead as the two nations stared at him.

They decided it was getting a little late and that they would get dinner before heading back home on the trains. They sat in a small table in an café-type restaurant outside the mall on the way to the train station. The three of them simply ordered noodles, some rice, and some orange chicken that they would introduce to Iceland. He was pretty impressed once he got the first taste, it was very delicious. He dug into the meal as did Korea, Hong was the only one to eat slow. But when the time came, Korea managed to distract the two with a trick as they ate. He distracted them enough for the two to grab onto the same noodle and slurp it up, turning their heads toward each other, almost getting close enough for their lips to meet but they quickly backed away from each other.

OOO

"Iceland, everything okay?" Hong peeked into the guest room where Iceland was staying as he fed his puffin. Iceland looked up toward him and nodded. "You have sleepwear and everything?" He nodded again. "Do you know where Korea is?"

"Oh, yeah, I think he headed toward the living room or… um whatever that area is?.." Hong nodded and left toward the room. Iceland sat there for a moment with his puffin on his lap then decided he didn't want to sit here alone and followed after him. He followed until he saw Hong leaning against the wall and looking into the small living room where usually they would just sit around and talk. Iceland stood next to him and looked over into the room, there laid Korea fast asleep on the couch. Iceland looked at Hong then back to the Korean. "Do you think I should get a blanket for him?" He whispered toward Hong who nodded.

Iceland went to his room and took one of the extra blankets he didn't need and quickly brought it back to Hong. He gently took it out of Iceland's hands and went over toward Korea, laying the blanket across his body as he slept like a baby. He walked back over to Iceland and stood against the wall.

"Well at least he's quiet now." Iceland noted, Hong nodded a bit but still had that uneasy feel to him. "Okay Hong, what's up?" Hong titled his head toward him. "You seem like something is bothering you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hong sighed.

"No really, what's wrong? Is it with Korea?" Iceland asked, Hong shook his head. "Then your family? What is it?"

"The comment you made before… about how your family always bothers you, my family doesn't do that." He said. "Korea is the only one that actually comes by, and he's busy a lot so he barely comes anymore… I'm alone a lot of the time, that's all." Iceland looked over at him, not knowing what to say now that Hong's usual blank expression changed to a sad frown. He looked away then back and smiled a bit at Hong.

"Hey, if you want, I can stay and make sure you're not alone?…"

Hong smiled at him. "I would like that… Iceland…"

OOOOOOOO

HAHAHAH I FINALLY UPDATED! :D

I'm slowly working on it… just leave me be *crawls into corner*

Song used in chapter: Invisible Wings by Angela Chang

Translations:

Þú er upprunnið í Kóreu! : You originated in Korea!

((If there is any problem against South Korea, please calm down about it! It's just a character, its just a fan fiction, I mean no offense or anything by the character involved.))


End file.
